Coffe and Cigarettes
by Lilly Velian
Summary: Hay tantas formas de ser hermosa, tantas formas de ser perfecta... una lástima que Sakura eligiera la más difícil
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Ella siempre quiso ser grande, lograr alcanzar una meta tras otra, ser alguien importante, alguien que la fuera digno de ser recordado recordar, alguien que la gente pudiera nombrar con orgullo. Pero todas sus ganas de tratar se fueron borrando de a poco, por dos tontos motivos.<p>

El primero, no quería parecerse a Naruto. Ese inquietante y activo genin que ahora ya no estaba en el pueblo. De niña sus padres (y casi toda la gente) le decían que se alejara de ese niño, lo apuntaban y le tiraban miradas incriminadoras, como si hubiera hecho algo malo aun que nadie de su edad fuera capaz de notarlo, ella sólo seguía la corriente. Y cuando fueron seleccionados para estar en el mismo equipo trató con todas sus ganas de no actuar como él, no decir sus metas en voz alta o emocionarse mucho cuando lograba alguna de ellas… pero desde que se fue a entrenar con Jiraya ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y que no era tan malo ser como él… pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar.

-Sakura…-

Y el segundo motivo, ¡Huy que motivo! Era que su mayor meta se había convertido en llamar la atención de Sasuke, y aun que muchas (por no decir casi todas) niñas de su edad estaban en ese mismo plan, ella no se rendía para nada, y tenía una ventaja, ella estaba en el mismo equipo que él… pero jamás logró algo, él simplemente no la tomaba en cuenta, era sólo otra tonta niña de doce años que lo único que podía hacer era llorar y fastidiarlo… y por supuesto, cuando él le dijo eso ella se puso a llorar. Le gustaba… y en verdad lo quería, pero él ahora no estaba aquí, se había ido y lo único que quedaba de los alumnos del equipo 7… era ella…

-Sakura…-

Quizás por haber abandonado todas sus metas, por no haberse entrenado correctamente y por haber fracasado en su única gran meta… quizás por eso ahora no tenía ninguna meta, simplemente estaba flotando en el espacio, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber a dónde ir, claro, estaba entrenando con Tsunade, aprendiendo jutsus médicos, para sanar, ¿Por qué había elegido eso? Quizás porque quería acabar con el dolor de otros para olvidarse del suyo, aun lamentaba la partida de sus compañeros, pero ya nada podía hacer… ¿Qué pasaría si…?

-¡Sakura!- ese grito la tomó por sorpresa, estaba tan hundida en sus cavilaciones que se olvidó de que estaba en una clase con su maestra, que precisamente estaba fallando en lo que trataba. "_Como siempre"._ Pensó- ¿Te ocurre algo? Nunca estás distraída-

-No… nada. Lo siento mucho- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Supongo que ya te puedes ir, es tarde en todo caso- la muchacha se puse de pie dispuesta a irse pero una mano en su hombro la frenó- Antes quiero que le entregues esto al equipo de Gai-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso te pasa por andar distraída en mis clases- sonrió- Ahora ve-

¡Fantástico! Ahora en lugar de poder llegar a su casa a almorzar algo (lo cual quería con muchas ganas porque no había tenido tiempo de desayunar) tenía que aplazar ese momento para ir hasta el área de entrenamiento, ¿Qué misión les podrían haber encomendado? Se vio tentada a abrir el pergamino que tenía en la mano, pero antes de poder considerar bien esa idea se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy cerca, se podía ver a Lee corriendo de aquí hasta allá sin parar mientras Tenten practicaba su puntería (la cual ya era casi perfecta) y Neji… él estaba practicando su técnica contra un árbol, el cual se partió en dos al segundo golpe, parecía inconforme con el resultado.

-¡Sakura-san!- Lee corrió aun más rápido para llegar hasta ella y abrazarla con mucha fuerza, ella correspondió el abrazo para ser soltada unos segundos después.

-Qué bueno que estás por aquí- dijo la chica del grupo mientras igualmente la abrazaba.

-La verdad es que vengo por algo especial-

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Gai mientras aparecía por detrás.

-Gai-san, le han encomendado una misión a usted y a su equipo- entregó el pergamino a su destinatario y buscó con su vista nuevamente al Hyuga, seguía entrenando, ahora con otro árbol, como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, eso la molestó un poco.

-¡Neji!-Tenten agitó su brazo en el aire- ¡Nos han dado una misión!-

Él caminó con calma hacia donde estaban ellos, miró a Sakura de reojo y dijo un simple y desinteresado "Hola."

-¡Muy bien!- dijo el capitán del equipo mientras cerraba el pergamino- ¡Partiremos en dos horas!... ¡Y terminaremos la misión antes del atardecer!- Y como era de esperarse, Lee lo apoyó y propuso una meta aun más difícil. Ellos se fueron corriendo a preparar su equipaje, Neji caminó impasible como siempre y Tenten simplemente sonrió

-Vamos a mi casa, tengo que prepararme pero hay tiempo de sobra… y… sé que es difícil la forma de tratar de Neji- dijo ella adivinando los pensamientos de Sakura- Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-

-Debe ser difícil estar en su mismo equipo-

-No más que estar en el Sasuke- bajo la mirada ¿Por qué aun se sentía tan tonta? Sabía que no lo decía en mala forma, pero igual le dolió mucho- Lo siento… pero quiero que sepas que yo entiendo cómo te sentías-

-¿En verdad?-

-Sí, la verdad es que…-

-Que…-

-Me gusta Neji- eso no le parecía tan extraño, la verdad es que físicamente era atractivo, quizás su personalidad fuera un poco… extraña, pero ella tenía razón, Sasuke era igual.

-Y… ¿Has conseguido algo con él?-

-Aun no, pero estoy tratando de llamar su atención-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Cómo va a ser? ¡Por supuesto que bajando de peso!- rió un poco y Sakura se preguntó si era una broma, pero al ver su rostro supo que no.

Una vez llegaron a la casa y entraron a su habitación ella le entregó una hoja a la pelirosa.

-Es la tabla donde he marcado cuanto peso, para ver cómo bajo- ella miró con detenimiento cómo iba decreciendo el numero de su peso- Ahora voy en 54, creo que me mantendré allí- Concluyó sonriente- O quizás baje un poco más-

Ese par de horas lo único de lo que hablaba Tenten era sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Neji, lo especial que era, que sus manos se habían rozado en el entrenamiento, sólo hablaba de él, que es muy lindo, interesante, habiloso y un montón de cosas así, ya hasta quedó un poco mareada, pero recordaba lo que había dicho previamente.

Bajar de peso.

Eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Ahora voy en 54.

Se preguntó cuánto pesaba ella.

Quizás un poco más… no era para tanto, ¿Cierto?

Recordaba como muchas veces habló eso con Ino pero la duda rondaba en su cabeza.

Esa tarde cuando llegó a su casa corrió directo a su baño, tomo la báscula y con decisión se paro sobre ella.

55 kilos…

Pesaba más que ella… y era más bajita… definitivamente estaba haciendo algo mal…

Entonces se le ocurrió ponerse una nueva meta.

Superficial y tonta.

Pero fácil de alcanzar.

Bajar de peso.

Ese día no comió, y ese sería el comienzo de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si aun se acuerden de mí. Hola, soy Lilith y hace cerca de un año yo había publicado una historia llamada "Courage" que era bastante similar a esta, pero he cambiado un par de cosas y he decidido volver a hacerla pública. Para los que me recuerden sabrán que yo en verdad soy anoréxica y que me gusta mucho tratar el tema, de hecho, para los que han leido mi historia "Paper Bag" saben a lo que me refiero. La verdad es que la versión original de este fic la borré hace tiempo, así que ya no recuerdo absolutamente nada de que lo que había puesto, así que es como partir desde 0, ¿Qué opinan?<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana se levantó con pesadumbres, estaba cansada a pesar de que no había hecho gran esfuerzo el día anterior. En cierta forma estaba feliz porque por un tiempo no tendría que ir a entrenar con su maestra, quien al parecer, estaba demasiado ocupada con el papeleo, genial, no tendría porque seguir levantándose temprano, podía dedicarse a si misma por un tiempo… entonces recordó lo que se había propuesto ayer.<p>

No estaba segura si es que en verdad había bajado de peso, pero no tenía ganas de pesarse ese día, y estaba segura de que por un día sin comer no bajaría de peso, quizás si hacía un poco de ejercicio todo estaría mejor… sí, de seguro eso serviría. Tenía que aceptar que últimamente no había hecho gran esfuerzo, que es estaba volviendo perezosa, quizás por eso ahora pesaba esos malditos 55 kilos, pero… ¿Cuánto quería bajar? Lo pensó un par de segundos, ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar? Tras una larga cavilación llegó a la conclusión de que 50 kilos estaba bien, o mejor aún, 49… sí, 49.

Caminó hasta el baño para verse al espejo. Lo que vio la horrorizó.

No podía ver más que imperfección en su cuerpo. Brazos gordos, estómago salido, piernas descomunalmente gordas, imposible, ella no era así, nunca lo fue, nunca, pero ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que había hecho con su cuerpo, lo había arruinado, era una… una desgracia, una fofa y boba chica… no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a Tenten, ella en verdad era bonita, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, de seguro ella conseguiría a cualquier chico…

Salió del baño llorando y rebuscó en su closet alguna prenda que ponerse, pero no encontraba nada que le gustara. Ella no quería usar ropa ajustada para resaltar todas sus imperfecciones, pero toda la ropa que tenía era vistosa y ceñida al cuerpo…

-Maldición- murmuró.

Siguió buscando sin éxito, no tenía nada ¡Nada! Al final tomó una remera roja de manga larga que solía usar cuando el frío se presentaba en Konoha, pero había que aceptarlo, el día estaba más que soleado, pero no le importaba, sólo quería ocultar esos brazos imperfectos, y cogió unos pantalones largos de color negro, creía que eso era la ropa más adecuada, pero no era precisamente lo que ella buscaba.

Salió con paso sordo de su casa, la cual ahora estaba completamente vacía ya que sus padres estaban disfrutando de unas vacaciones, y creían a su hija lo suficientemente cuerda como para dejarla sola por un par de meses. Corrió hasta el campo de entrenamiento y allí comenzó su arduo trabajo. Rodeó el campo corriendo unas trece veces, la verdad es que perdió la cuenta rápidamente por estar tan concentrada en ir lo más rápido posible, y luego, los clásicos ejercicios, mil sentadillas, mil abdominales, unas quinientas patadas a un árbol, pero luego cayó rendida, definitivamente no podía más, estaba deshidratada y su estómago rugía, pero definitivamente no se daría el lujo de comer, ella podía más que eso, definitivamente más.

Se paró y con pesadumbres se fue caminando por las calles de su ciudad… se paraba en cada tienda de ropa a ver esos perfectos maniquíes, esas figuras que para ella eran imposibles, que nunca lograría tener. Pero le surgió una idea. Entró a una tienda de ropa masculina, allí definitivamente la ropa le quedaría holgada. Todos la miraban de forma un tanto extraña, después de todo, no es normal ver a una chica en la sección de hombres, pero a ella no le importaba, bueno, sí le importaba pero aparentaba que no.

Tratando de no darle importancia a esas miradas fue y cogió un pantalón negro lleno de bolsillos, una remera gris oscura que a simple vista se notaba que le quedaría muy grande, y un chaleco negro que era igual o más grande que la remera. Fue a la caja sin necesidad de probarse la ropa ya que sabía de antemano que le quedaría grande y corrió en dirección a su casa, una vez dentro subió a su habitación y luego al baño de la misma. Lentamente se quitó la ropa que traía puesta cada vez sintiéndose peor por ver su imperfecto cuerpo, pero una vez terminó se metió a la regadera, ahogó un grito cuando sintió el agua fría chocar con su piel, había olvidado encender el calentador, pero recordó algo que había leído en una revista, las duchas de agua fría tonifican la piel… era algo bueno, así que no se quejó y resistió.

Una vez salió de la ducha se colocó la ropa que acababa de comprar, primero los pantalones, le quedaban tan sueltos que no le quedó otra opción que colocarse un cinturón, luego la remera, que definitivamente le quedaba grande y era muy larga, el chaleco no se lo colocaría por ahora, tenia frío por la ducha de agua fría, pero sabía que más tarde su temperatura corporal se regularía.

Bajó a la cocina y bebió un vaso con agua, se sentía deshidratada así que eso le sentó muy bien, como si sus energías volvieran sólo con un poco de agua. Vio su reloj, las cuatro de la tarde, ya no tenía nada más que hacer así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por las plazas del lugar. Ver a los niños jugar la hizo añorar los años en que ella no era más que una pequeña despreocupada, aun que la verdad no pasó buena infancia hasta que conoció a Ino, recordó todas esas burlas, en verdad le dolía recordarlo, pero ya era pasado, todo tendría que mejorar, ya estaba poniendo de su parte, sería hermosa al bajar de peso… definitivamente lo sería…

Buscó con la vista alguna banca para sentarse, no logró divisar alguna a simple vista, pero ya después de buscar un rato se dio cuenta de una, sólo que había alguien más sentado allí, eso le hizo surgir muchas dudas, ¿Qué hacía Neji Hyuga en un parque para niños? Ella siempre había sido curiosa, así que se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a él.

-Hola Neji- dijo en un tono bajo nerviosa por hablarle a alguien tan cortante, no quería sentirse atacada.

-Hola- él parecía imparcial, siguiendo con su vista a uno de los pequeños que jugaban.

-¿Cuándo volviste de la misión?-

-Ayer en la noche, no era la gran cosa-

-Y… ¿Qué… qué te trae por aquí?-

-Mira al frente y descúbrelo por ti misma- ella obedeció para darse cuenta de que la joven Hanabi estaba allí saltando y sonriendo mientras compartía con otros pequeños.

-Ah…- ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, pero ella no lo aguantó- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- él no dijo nada, sólo se volteó a mirarla como señal de que podía proseguir- Pero no te vayas a molestar-

-Créeme que sea lo que me digas no podría molestarme más de lo que estoy ahora-

-¿Por tener que acompañar a Hanabi?-

-Por perder mi tiempo en esto en lugar de poder entrenar-

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan… frío…?- él alzó una ceja- Sí, siempre eres tan distante de todo y de todos, no sonríes, no disfrutas de momentos cálidos, no tratas de convivir con personas… ¿Por qué?-

-Fuiste muy osada al preguntar eso-

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión ofenderte ni nada pero…- ella se quedó callada al ver como él se reía por lo bajo- ¿Estás… riendo?-

-Nunca dije que tu pregunta me hubiera ofendido- ella lo miró con cara de duda, aun no acababa de entender que había sido lo gracioso- Es increíble lo conectada que eres con tus emociones-

-Y es increíble lo desconectado que tu eres-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué eres tan… solitario?-

-La soledad es y siempre ha sido la experiencia…-

-… central e inevitable de todo hombre- terminó ella la oración.

-Después de todo tenían razón-

-¿En qué?-

-En que eras la más inteligente de tu salón- eso la hizo sonreír- Ahora, deja que yo te haga una pregunta-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué ese cambio de imagen?- así que él también se daba cuenta de lo gorda que estaba, todos lo notaban, ya no había forma de ocultarlo, ni siquiera con esa ropa…

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo asiéndose la desentendida y agachando la cabeza.

-Tampoco era para que te sintieras mal- él colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella lo cual hizo que alzara la mirada para fijarla en esos impasibles ojos perla, y lo que le dijo después le pareció algo completamente increíble- Lo siento- eso detuvo su mundo por completo, ¿Él pidiéndole perdón a ella? Una completa locura, pero eso la hizo sentir tan bien, saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por como ella se pudiera sentir… quizás después de todo Tenten tenía razón. Al mirarlo directamente a los ojos sentía que él era capaz de ver hasta el fondo de su alma, que podía saber si ella mentía o no, si estaba asustada o enojada, era una mirada tan fuerte que ella no tuvo más opción que apartar la suya, y por suerte, en ese mismo momento la menor de los Hyuga se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Neji-niisan!- dijo mientras corría en su dirección para luego fijar su vista en Sakura y sonreir ampliamente- Hola, soy Hanabi- dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Muchos gusto, yo soy Sakura- pudo notar como Neji tenía una cara de impaciencia, como si lo único que quisiera era largarse de ese lugar, y a decir verdad, eso era lo que ocurría… y Hanabi se dio cuenta de eso, pero siempre le encantó jugarle malas pasadas a su primo, no con mala intención, sólo para entretenerse un rato.

-Sakura…- la menor sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?- la aludida se volteó a ver a Neji quien fruncía el seño, evaluó la situación por unos segundos, pero en el fondo quería decir un fuerte no, no quería tomar helado, no después de saber lo gorda que estaba, pero tampoco quería hacer que la pequeña se sintiera mal, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Lo siento muchísimo pero…- trató de inventar una excusa creíble en ese mínimo lapso de tiempo- No me gusta el helado-

-Ah…- bajó la mirada con tristeza, eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera muy mal, no quería hacer que la pequeña estuviera triste, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente- ¿Y qué tal un café?-

-¿Café?- eso era mejor, casi nada de calorías por taza, sin azúcar, y en el estómago vacío aceleraba el metabolismo- ¿Tu puedes beber café?-

-No puede- dijo tajante, al parecer sólo quería largarse del lugar.

-Pero yo puedo pedir un té… eso si puedo beber- él la miró resignado, no le quedaba otra opción que seguir con eso, se puso de pie para luego tenderle la mano a Sakura y ayudarla a pararse, Hanabi se fue dando saltitos un poco más adelante que ellos, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a la pelirosa de murmurar un débil "Perdón" él no dijo nada, simplemente le cogió la mano por unos segundos para luego soltarla y dejarla completamente confundida.

Llegaron a una linda cafetería un tanto apartada del centro de la ciudad, se sentaron en una mesa afuera del lugar a la sombra de un árbol y esperaron a que llegara alguien que los atendiera. Hanabi cambió de opinión y pidió una gran copa de helado, al final, se salió con la suya.

-Y ustedes, ¿Qué van a querer?- les preguntó el mesero.

-Un café- respondió Neji con cara de resignación, ya estaba allí y nada podía hacer.

-¿Y para la señorita?-

-Yo quiero lo mismo- el mesero desapareció del lugar para luego volver con los pedidos y dejó un pequeño pocillo con azúcar en medio de la mesa, la menor de los Hyuga tomó la copa con helado que tenía y se fue hasta otra mesa, ¿Qué pretendía? Bueno, no importaba, después de todo, Sakura había comprobado que Neji podía ser más humano de lo que aparentaba.

La mano de la joven estuvo a punto de vagar hasta el pocillo con azúcar pero recordó que consumir azúcar sería mandar a la mierda todo lo que había logrado, pudo ver como él tomaba un sorbo de café sin haberle echado ni una pisca de azúcar, ella lo imitó.

-¿Por qué Hanabi se fue?- preguntó ella.

-Probablemente para ir a molestar a alguien más-

-¿No crees que eres muy duro con ella?- dijo dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-No. Simplemente soy realista-

-¿Tuviste una infancia difícil verdad?- se arrepintió a penas dijo eso al ver como él levantaba la mirada para que sus ojos volvieran a chocar- Lo siento… yo sólo…-

-Tienes razón, la tuve. Pero después de aquella pelea con Naruto pude darme cuenta de que no debía seguirme atormentando por ello, después de todo, es inútil volver sobre lo que ha sido y ya no es-

-Me alegro… sabe, siempre me han gustado las piezas de Chopin- rió levente.

-Sí, es bueno. Yo aprendí con sus sonatas-

-¿Tocas el piano?-

-Como un maldito prodigio- definitivamente él era una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Querrías… tocar algo para mí?-

-Claro, déjame sacar mi piano de bolsillo y ya verás cómo lo hago- ella rió, nunca se imaginó al joven Hyuga haciendo bromas, siempre lo veía tan sobrio y estructurado que era capaz de pensar que él podría bromear un poco.

Se despidieron cuando ya estaba llegando la noche y tomaron caminos diferentes. Cuando llegó a su casa cerró la puerta con lentitud y subió con paso apesadumbrado hasta su recámara, se hechó sobre la cama sin fuerzas y cayó rendida, sintiendo el crujir de su estómago, sonriendo por saber que todo estaba bien… que lo lograría… que sería como quería. PERFECTA.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos capitulos en un mismo día, no me digan que no esta mal ¿eh? jajaja y por cierto, Diana-chan, no, Sasuke no regresará a reconstruir su clan y no se aliará con Tenten para desruir la relación de que con tanto esfuerzo entablarán Neji y Sakura jejeje ya les di un adelanto (uno super predecible xD)<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado diez días desde que se había propuesto bajar de peso. En todo ese tiempo sólo había bebido agua y café sin azúcar, ni una pizca de comida, y eso la hacía feliz, entrenando a más no poder, quemando calorías, perdiendo peso… pero para ser honesta no se había pesado en todo este tiempo, así que ya era momento de que lo hiciera, de que se enfrentara a esa báscula. Lentamente se fue quitando su pijama hasta quedar en ropa interior, con valor tomó la pesa y la dejó en el suelo, apoyó un pie en ella y lo quitó rápidamente con pavor, luego apoyó el otro y en un acto de valor se subió aun que con los ojos cerrados.<p>

"_Vamos, se valiente"_

Se repitió y después de casi un minuto logró abrir los ojos, al principio pensó que la báscula le mentía así que se bajó y se volvió a subir. No mentía, volvió a marcar lo mismo, y para ella eso fue un maravilloso logro.

_49 kilos 300 gramos._

No lo podía creer, en diez días había perdido casi 6 kilos, tan rápidamente había cumplido su meta, era único… pero entonces pensó un poco, el otro día había hablado con Hinata y… ella pesaba 45 kilos… ¿Qué tal si…? Sí, ahora se propondría bajar hasta 43, así pesaría menos que Hinata, ser más delgada era lo que le importaba, eso sería genial.

Se miró en el espejo, y nuevamente vio esa imagen que tanto odiaba, se veía pésimo, como si la grasa aflorara por cada uno de sus poros, trató de sumir su estómago pero no lograba ver la diferencia, no lograba ver nada que no fuera algo desagradable a simple vista, quizás por eso había pasado todo su vida soltera, porque nunca fue atractiva…

Fue hasta su cuarto y se colocó la ropa que había estado usando todo este tiempo, quizás debería de comprarse más, sí, ese día compraría más, pero claramente ropa de hombre porque no quería tener que probarse ropa y aceptar que no lo quedaría bien… que tendría que pedir una talla más grande… pero sus cavilaciones fueron apagadas por el sonido del timbre de su casa, ¿Quién sería? Eran las nueve de la mañana, ¿Quién querría visitarla a esa hora? Bajó con lentitud ya que estaba un tanto mareada, abrió la puerta y, antes de que se diera cuenta, una pequeña ya la estaba abrazando.

-Hola Hanabi- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo- Hola Neji-

-Hola- murmuró con evidente disgusto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Necesitaba tu ayuda- dijo la menor separándose de ella.

-¿Para qué?-

-¡Para elegir mí vestido para el baile!- Sakura la miró con duda.

-¿Qué baile?-

-¿No sabías? Se va a hacer un baile para celebrar el equinoccio de primavera-

-Oh… ¿Y quieres que te ayude a elegir tu vestido?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a tu hermana?-

-Ella tenía que juntarse con su equipo para quien sabe que… y sé que tú tienes buen gusto- le sonrió.

-Está bien, vamos… ¿Ya sabes dónde lo vas a comprar?-

-La verdad no pero hay que ver en todos lados- y se fue dando saltitos por delante de los mayores.

-Lo siento Neji… otra vez- ella rió nerviosamente y él sólo siguió caminando- ¿Siempre tienes que acompañarla?-

-Está a mi cuidado mientras sus padres están en una misión- dijo viéndola de soslayo.

-Se nota que te cansa mucho-

-Más que nada me molesta- ella la sujetó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Si quieres puedes irte, yo la cuidaré-

-No… está bien así, después de todo tu eres… agradable-

-¿Agradable?-

-No me molesta estar contigo- eso fue una sorpresa para ella ¿Desde cuándo él era amable? O mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuándo ella le agradaba?

Pasearon por toda la ciudad en busca de algún vestido que le gustara a la pequeña, pero nada parecía complacerla, se probaba decenas y decenas de vestidos pero ninguno era lo suficientemente perfecto, simplemente buscaba alguno que la hiciera parecer especial, algo nadie más trajera. Entonces Sakura se puso a pensar, ¿Iría ella también a la fiesta? Le preguntó a la pequeña un poco respecto a cómo era el evento… era en parejas… algo en su interior le repetía _Nadie te invitará a esa fiesta. Nadie invitará a una gorda como tú_ después de todo, tras haberse visto en el espejo esa mañana estaba completamente segura de que no merecía que nadie la invitara, no al menos hasta que bajara de peso.

-Si buscas un vestido único- comentó la pelirosa- ¿Por qué no te haces uno a la medida?- y la verdad es que eso era muy buena idea, entraron a una tienda para tomarle las medidas a la menor, y hablaron un poco del diseño y el color, el final lo que eligieron iba perfectamente con ella.

-Y tu Sakura, ¿Quieres que busquemos tu vestido- preguntó ella.

-No… creo que no iré-

-¿Por qué no?-

-_Porque estoy gorda-_ Pensó- Porque…-

-No te pongas como Neji-niisan él tampoco quiere ir pero sé que lo convenceré-

-Claro que no- murmuró él lo cual provocó que Sakura soltara una risita.

-Tengo hambre… ¿Quieres comer afuera Sakura?- dijo la menor.

_-Por supuesto que no…_ Tengo que ir a mi casa, hay que limpiarla y…-

-No aceptaré un no- canturreó ella.

Estaba en una encrucijada, comer o no comer, he ahí el dilema…

* * *

><p><strong>Corto y aburrido, pero es algo ¿no? :)<strong>


End file.
